Thy Enemy is Thy Father
by Coriel
Summary: Harry is 15 and he changes drasicly, almost beyond recodnition. he goes to Hogwarst. (Hint) Severus has a secret. Read& Review please.! Thanks! Bye!
1. The End of a Fifteen Year Charm

Thy Father Is Thy Enemy By: AcGirl  
  
Harry Potter jolted out of his small bed feeling and horrible pain rush throughout his entire body. It wasn't as severe as the Cruciatus Curse; by it came dangerously close to it. After nearly five minutes of agony on Harry's part, the pain suddenly dwindled to nothing.  
  
As Harry lay on his tattered blankets panting slightly from the excursion of the pain he glanced over to the old clock on his bed-side table. It was 12:06 a.m. on the thirty-first of July. His eyes widened in surprise, he was now fifteen years old.  
  
'What a "fabulous" birthday present' Harry thought bitterly as he rose up out of his bed. He suddenly felt much disorientated and nearly toppled over. After he caught his balance he opened the window for the owls that had been waiting outside with his birthday presents.  
  
Harry only recognized four of the six owls present. They were, Hedwig, Pig, Hermes, and a Hogwarts owl. The other two were both eagle owls.  
  
He hastily relived the owls of their packages and started to open his presents. The present from Hedwig contained a letter from Sirius. It was mainly about him not getting into trouble and that he would receive his birthday present latter at Hogwarts. 'Curious' thought Harry as he read this. 'Sirius must be staying at Hogwarts this year.'  
  
The next letter was from Ron, Harry's best friend at Hogwarts. The letter said that he would be able to stay at Ron's house for the last two weeks of vacation. The present that was sent with pig was a leather wand holster. It was beautifully decorated with different colored leather in a design of snakes, dragons, and lions. It fit perfectly around his slim waist.  
  
The package from Errol was a sweater from Mrs. Weasly. It was black with a golden 'H' on the front, and for some strange reason unknown to him, she put an 'S' on the back in silver.  
  
Also inside the package was a smaller one with a little note on it. It read: Dear Harry, Happy Birthday, love Ginny. Inside was a silver necklace with a snake pendant. On the back of the snake there was the inscription 'we shall always remember: H&G' Harry knew immediately that it was meant for a reminder of the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
The next letter was the one from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It read: Dear Mr. Potter, We are very glad to inform you that you have been chosen by the Hogwarts Staff and the headmaster to be one of the Gryffindor fifth year Prefects. Congratulations. We hope to see you soon. Term starts on September 1st. You are required to wear your prefects badge at all times during the school year and you are to abide by all of Hogwarts rules. Once again, congratulations. Sincerely, Professor McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
'Wow' Harry thought dazed to himself, 'I'm a prefect! Are they mad? I break so many school rules that I should have been expelled thirty times over!'  
  
As Harry was taking out his prefects badge he noticed another small note, aside from his supplies list. It looked rather old and tattered as if it were torn away from something else. It read: Harry- When you arrive at school come strait to my office- A.D.  
  
It must have been from Albus. Harry had taken to calling his Hogwarts teachers by their first names over the summer. He had not clue why, though. They just kept popping up into his head that way when he thought about school.  
  
Next was the female eagle owl. Harry was amazed to discover that it had come from Hermione, his other best friend. The letter, which was vague, told him that she has been staying with Victor Krum for the last week in Bulgaria and was planning on meeting him at the Weasly's in three weeks, the same time that he was do to go.  
  
She had sent him a very old and very rare potions album, which he had been looking at the previous year in the book shop in Hogsmeade. Over the last year he had started to like potions very much, but didn't dare tell anyone except Hermione. He knew that Ron would go off his rocker if he found out that unlike himself, Harry enjoyed potions, not despised it as every one thought. Of course Harry had to pretend that he hated it to keep Severus thinking that he, Harry, still hated him. He even had to make mistakes on purpose, and answer questions wrong.  
  
Actually, Harry had been secretly improving in all of his studies over the summer. He had taken out several volume s out of the library the night before they left Hogwarts. He must have taken almost one-hundred books. He shrunk them, of course, though.  
  
As Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts, he realized that he had yet another gift to open. Dear Harry, Your mother left this to me when she died. I think that it was he most prized possession besides you. I think that she would like you to have it. Up until a few days ago I had forgotten that I still had it. So, Happy Birthday, Harry. Sincerely, A Friend.  
  
As Harry tentatively opened the package his eyes started to well up with unshed tears, there lying in the center of the wrappings, was a medium sized crystal lily flower. The intricate carvings of it were magnificent. No wonder his mother loved it so much.  
  
After a few moments, or was it a few hours, he started to hear the Dursley's stirring, starting to get up out of bed for the day. As he walked down the stars, a little unsteady for some reason, then entered the kitchen. As he sat down at the table every on in it fell silent. Dudley had his jaw wide open and was starring at Harry as if he were some interesting spider's web on a wall, or his favorite show on the tele.  
  
"What?" Harry asked irritably. That's when he noticed that his voice had changed. Now it was slightly drawly and sharp. That kind of voice, you would only probably hear from a army sergeants when they wanted to scare the soldiers.  
  
"What happened to you?" Aunt Petunia made out in a slightly shaky voice.  
  
"Huh?" Harry was completely baffled as to what had been said.  
  
"Look in a mirror, Boy!" His uncle nearly bellowed.  
  
Harry rushed out of the room and down the hall to walk in front of a full- length mirror. What he saw shocked him more than any words could say. He looked completely different than he had just yesterday. He looked like......  
  
!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!  
  
Review please! I will try to get the next chapter out by next week or before. Thanks for reading. Bye! 


	2. A Strnage Sight

Thy Enemy is Thy Father By: AcGirl  
  
Chapter 2: The Surprising Sight  
  
As Harry peered into the mirror on the wall, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His hair, which used to be short and unruly, was now shoulder length and completely strait. His face had become more sharp and pointed and his nose was slightly longer, but still had basically its old shape. He still had his startling emerald green eyes and the queer lightning shaped scar on his forehead that he had had since he was one-year-old.  
  
His shoulders seemed to have broadened and his waist had grown slightly with unforeseen muscle. It also seemed that he had grown several inches. He wasn't exactly sure how many inches he had suddenly grown, but it had to be a lot, for he had to squat slightly for him to see the top of his head in the mirror.  
  
'Wow' Harry thought amazed 'I look good! Wait, who do I look like? I know it looks familiar, but I just can't quiet place it. As Harry was staring at himself in the mirror and quick image of his most hated professor at Hogwarts flashed in his mind. 'I look like bloody Severus Snape' Harry thought outraged at his luck. 'Strange though, why would I look like him? I don't know, just push it out of your head and allow things to flow naturally'  
  
'I think that I will probably have to make some changes before I see Ron, though. He would flip and we would get into another fight again.'  
  
As Harry entered the kitchen for the second time he glanced at his aunt. "Aunt Petunia? Could you give me a hair cut?" Harry asked as politely as he could muster in his shocked state.  
  
To his great surprise, she didn't refuse. So for the next fifteen minutes all Harry saw large chunks of his newly found hair falling to the floor in a heap at his feet. Over the course of the haircut Harry heard his aunt mumbling to herself quietly. All he could make out was very scattered and very confusing. It sounded like this;  
  
"...looks like..first husband....must be his after all.put spell on him.strange..lied to Potter..have not loved....loved him...Harry's real father." Then suddenly the rambling stopped and Petunia was finished cutting his hair. She said in a loader voice." Well. I made it very shot, so you can see that retched scar, but I suppose that everyone had already seen it, so there is no harm in it. Go on into the garden and do some weeding for me then you may have your breakfast, boy." Then she left his side and went upstairs quietly, sort of like he was in a trance.  
  
As Harry stepped outside thinking furiously about what he had heard his aunt just say. 'Strange'  
  
Then suddenly he heard a strange voice near his ear as he was kneeling on the grass getting ready to so the weeding. "Harrryyyy Potttter...musssssssssssst commmme to massssssssster..........  
  
  
  
  
  
@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#@#$@#@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$  
  
  
  
Please review. Thanks for reading.  
  
I wanted to deeply thank those who had reviewed to my first chapter.  
  
I'm sorry for the name of my story confusion. It can be either: Thy Father is Thy Enemy or Thy Enemy is Thy Father. Just can't seem to decide on which I want to be the final name for this fic.  
  
I am going to continue this story soon, but I am also going to start some new stories also. Enjoy. AcGirl 


	3. The Snake and The Owl

Thy Father is thy Enemy  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Snake  
  
  
  
By: AcGirl  
  
  
  
The voice kept on talking, but Harry was too busy trying to distinguish where it was coming from. In a moment he would find out though, for a medium sized snake slithered over to him out of one of the bushes in his aunt's garden.  
  
The snake was emerald green and about two and a half inches long. It had black, piercing eyes, much like Severus'. It seemed as if they could bore a hole right through his head if it tried hard enough." Whattssss ddiidddd you sssssssssayssss???" Harry asked, tentatively.  
  
"Massster issssssssssss wantingssss yousss to comesss to himsssss" The snake, which Harry had a sinking feeling was a female, stated in a cold voice that only Voldemort and snakes possessed. Even when Harry spoke parseltongue (A/n I don't really care about the spelling, but if you so then I am sorry) he didn't sound that sinister. Well, maybe that was just his opinion.  
  
"No!" Harry hissed." Go awaysss!"  
  
"No! I isss not leavingsss, I havessss to take you to my masssstersss!"  
  
"I will not goesss. Leavessss and tells him thatsss. GO NOWSSSSS" Harry nearly roared at the snake.  
  
"Yessssss, Harry Pottersssss, but youssssss sssshall regretssss what youssss haveeesssss not sssssssseen todaysssssss. Voldemort hadsssss ssssssssomethingssss to ssssshowsssss you." Then, before Harry could say another the snake was gone in a poof of smoke.  
  
'Hmmmhnnn, strange. Maybe I should get a snake of my own to tell the other snakes to leave me alone' Harry thought. 'Yes, that is a good idea.'  
  
As Harry was tending to the garden he suddenly looked up to see Hedwig leave, through the kitchen window with a letter attached to her claw. 'Strange, I didn't write a letter'..  
  
  
  
Review. I'll have the next chapter out really soon. Thanks for reading! Toodles! 


End file.
